Still Alone - A Bethyl Prompt
by Bethgreenewarriorprincess
Summary: This prompt was given to me by Akiraflame on Tumblr. Its a Bethyl story where Beth and Daryl have a very awkward sex talk and guess what happens next! SMUT, one-shot


Awkward Sex Talk Prompt

Beth luxuriated in the bath that Daryl had taken the time to draw for her. She hadn't had a real honest to god bath in, well, forever and after they left this beautiful funeral parlor tomorrow, it was likely the last one she'd ever have, at least for the foreseeable future. She never thought she would find happiness in a funeral home, but things with her and Daryl had been just wonderful lately. She didn't even think wonderful was the right word. More like it was intoxicating. Being around him. She could not get enough of being around him and yet she was still a little shy around him. She still had to draw him out for conversation, but nothing as stilted and awkward as that first conversation in the moonshine place. That had been a great idea turned bad in a heartbeat. She had wished more times than she could count that they had never played that stupid game although it had brought them closer together. On second thought, if things hadn't gotten so heated and he hadn't gotten so angry, she might never have been able to get him to open up.

She got out of the bath and began dressing for bed. Daryl had promised that he wouldn't sleep in the coffin again tonight and she was going to hold him to it. There was no way she was going to let him fall asleep down there again, leaving her alone another night in that big four poster bed and all the chill that hung around the room at night. Besides the fact that it was creepy and she was a big chicken. She always felt safer when he was close-by. She realized that she kind of always had. Nowadays it was harder and harder to imagine a time of her life without Daryl Dixon in it. All things prior to the turn were completely insignificant and deemed invalid now. So it stood to reason that life had not existed until Daryl Dixon had ridden up the driveway to her Daddy's farm.

Daryl had declared his feelings for her the night before. The dog had interrupted them, again and Beth had smiled when he had come back from being turned down by the mutt twice in one day. He had just told her that she was the reason his mind had been changed by there being good people in the world. She had only had time to say "oh" rather un-eloquently, she might add, before the dog had interrupted. Since then, he had been giving her those long stares just like he had that night. Because he hadn't really told her in so many words other than an adorable shrug, a "you know" and a long smoldering stare that made her toes curl up inside her boots. In that split second when she realized what he was really trying to tell her, because let's face it from Daryl Dixon that was about the best you were ever gonna get in the discussing feelings department, she had wanted him to kiss her. And it had scared the hell out of her because before that moment, she had never really thought of him that way. She had thought of him as a friend. Definitely not as a brother and he was not old enough to be her father. Well not really anyway. She guessed she didn't think about him that way because she would have never thought he would be interested in her in a million years. But when he put himself out there, she could totally see the whole thing unfold and how he was just so damaged and she was slowly chipping away at his armor, making him show her everything he kept close to his chest. In her mind, it was the only way they were going to survive, by knowing their partner inside and out. She then had blushed furiously at the thought, realizing where her brain was headed and she would die if he knew it. But ever since then, that moment, and all the moments after she had begun to wonder. Their game of "I Never" ran on a loop in her mind and instead of the turn it took she said "I've Never Had Sex". She pictured him sputtering his moonshine everywhere.

She finished brushing her hair out until it shone like spun glass in the mirror over the sink in the bathroom. She thought in the candlelight that she might look almost pretty. She moved to put her hair back in the braid and then thought better of it. She'd leave it down for a change, see if Daryl noticed.

She walked out of the bathroom, disappointed to see that he was not already in the room. She was going to have to go fetch him from the parlor and she just dreaded having to actually ask him to come sleep with her, imagining her face turning five shades of red before settling on one and it flaming like a beacon of her embarrassment.

She turned around to arrange her pack and make sure everything was packed in case they had to leave in a hurry. She had dressed in a clean pair of jeans she had found buried in the basement of the place. The had been a little dusty but had aired out nice after a day on the porch and left her sweater off, opting instead to leave on the white tank top she had found along with a pair of pants for Daryl and a worn but clean flannel shirt. She longed for a new pair of underwear. She had long since given up on getting a bra and figured it was ridiculous nowadays anyway. Not only was it past the age of feminism but it was the freaking apocalypse and who could really be worried about social niceties such as whether or not to wear a bra. She had that song in her head and it would not go away. She began singing a few bars, thinking maybe if she sung it enough it would dissipate and give way to a different one.

It's not clear what we intend,

We're alone in our own world

And you don't want to be my boyfriend

And I don't want to be your girl.

And that, that's a relief,

We'll drink up our grief

And pine for summer

And we'll buy a beer to shotgun

And we'll lay in the lawn and we'll be good.

She turned to find him standing there watching her sing, just like he had when she was playing the piano. He'd asked her to play some more and her heart had thrilled because she had thought finally he was going to start coming around and talking to her and she didn't have to feel so damn lonely all the time. But this time was a little different. At least for her. He was staring at her with the same intensity and as she stopped singing, he looked at her as if asking her to go on.

"Well you might not be tired of my singin' but you gotta be sick of that song. I know I am." She smiled in his direction as he leaned against the door jamb, his bow hanging awkwardly at his knee.

"Nah, don't think I could ever be sick of somethin' you've been singin'," Daryl looked at her straight into her blue eyes, the same color of the cornflowers on his mama's baking frock. It puzzled him when he thought shit like this. He had never given any thought to the color of a girl's eyes before, until Beth that is.

She walked to the door then where he was, her face flushing like it always did in these situations especially when they concerned a certain Mr. Dixon. She grinned at his response, fingering the hem of the tank top, suddenly aware of how her breasts were sticking out against the fabric. Then the smile left her face as she realized the reason of her awareness. He was staring right at her but his eyes had slipped to her chest at least twice now and it made her heart nearly stop beating every time he did. Her hand involuntarily fluttered up to her necklace and she fingered over the charm just like she did every time she was nervous.

He watched her walk towards him and instead of doing what he was used to doing which was retreat and hide, he made himself step into the room, towards her. She faltered for a moment and then kept coming. He stood awkwardly inside the door.

"You gonna come in or what? I thought we could play a game before we go to sleep. To pass the time? Cause I'm not really tired yet so,-" She let her voice trail off then and he glanced up to her, his eyes meeting hers.

"The last time we played a game, I damn near ripped your arm off trying to make you shoot my bow. I'm sorry again," he hung his head and Beth was instantly sorry she mentioned it. She knew how much he carried his guilt around with him, on his back, like something he was supposed to do. It annoyed her and broke her heart and made her love him all the more all at the same time. Love him? Wait, did she, she thought. She didn't know if she had ever experienced real love before and this sure felt real. She hesitantly put her hands up as she approached him and went up on her tip-toes, placing a kiss right at the corner of his mouth.

Daryl held his breath and held completely still when she stood on her tip-toes. Her lips moved up to his and he realized that they were slightly cool and he realized she must be chilled from her recent bath. His mind said she needed to be wrapped up in a blanket, the rest of him decided her lips needing warming and when her lips lingered for a moment, he turned his head slightly so that her lips were then flush with his. He held the rest of his body still and willed her to do something, anything, to give him some kind of fucking clue he didn't do this for nothing. His heart beat a wildly erratic rhythm inside his chest and it was only the space of a second or two before she sighed against his lips and her hands sought out an anchor and he reached down and put his hands on her hips, so tiny and delicate beneath his large hands. He skimmed his fingers down to her belt loop on either side and looped his thumb into them, pulling her flush against him, thankful they had another purpose than guiding a belt around pants. It was not like him to be like this. None of this was, but he was drunk on her and he couldn't seem to help himself. Not to mention the fact that Beth's tongue inside his mouth had his brain fuzzy at the edges.

She pulled away from him and her breath came out in a rush along with the words. "I've Never Had Sex" and he groaned, because of saying the word "sex" or because of knowing she was a virgin he wasn't sure.

He sat his bow down beside the bed and sat down on it heavily. Beth sat down beside him, half cross-legged and studying him like he was an insect beneath a slip of glass. She had that way about her. Sometimes she was sly about it, but others, like now, she was blatant.

"Daryl, please tell me, do you want to be with me? There is no sense in us dancing around this. We've only got the two of us right now. And we don't even know how long we will have that." He looked at her, thinking how impossibly accurate her logic was, even though he was loathe to admit it. And hated how practical she was. But loved it too. Loving Beth was just like that; a contradiction and a compromise with a pinch of adoration.

Her hair was down. He had noticed it the instant she walked out of the bathroom. It was too much. Her meeting him at the door, leaning up and kissing him and him initiating their first kiss. Her telling him she had never done the do and sitting here on the bed, looking at him, looking like sex personified and staring him down like he had all the answers.

"Do you even know Greene, what you're askin' when you're askin' me to be with you?" he looked at her warily and began removing his boots.

"Yeah, I know, I ain't stupid Daryl. I know Maggie and Glenn have been havin' sex since we were at the farm. She told me. So yeah, I know what it means. That we'd have sex. And I want that. I want to know if you want that and everything that goes with it. Maybe not all the mushy stuff with Glenn and Maggie, but-" she stopped herself. She seemed to do that with him. She got to talking, her words tumbling out over one another tripping themselves up and suddenly she worried that she had said too much, that it would cause him to retreat again. And she just couldn't bear it. Couldn't stand to be locked up alone with her thoughts again.

He took a deep breath then. "So you know what happens then, when people are-" he paused, his brain ringing out a million curses a minute at this predicament.

He looked to her then, his face burning and his groin aching in talking about all this with her like it was going to happen. Like she could be with a dirty redneck like him. Like she could lay in the same bed with him, whispering secrets in the dark, the air heavy with the scent of their sex. It made him breathe heavy just thinking about it. But it wasn't just about the sex for him. He wanted to take his time for that. Wanted it to come naturally, when the moment was right.

She shook her head, her eyes all wide and innocent and he groaned inwardly. "Okay, then, guess we'll be doin' this 'nstead of playing that game then," he nodded at her and she nodded back for him to continue. "When a man and a woman get together, he puts his –"

"No, Daryl," her face was red and she looked at him, clearly exasperated. "Not that. Good god, I grew up on a farm, I know where things….go!", she finally finished.

He breathed a sigh of relief and felt a sense of dread wash over him all at the same time. "Well then what's the problem, then. What is it you're 'askin', Greene?" Now it was his turn to be exasperated.

"I guess I want to know why people make all the noises they make and get all excited," she fingered the hem of her shirt again and he fought the urge to reach over and still her hand, anything as an excuse to touch her. Her hair. Her hair was down and he wanted to touch it.

Daryl had finally taken notice of her hair. He reached his hand out as if he was unable to stop himself and brushed his hand down over the strands. "You're wearing it down." He said, running his fingers through it and it feelin' like heaven to him. He was guessing that everything was going to be like that with her.

"Yeah, I thought it might get you to notice me," She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"I noticed you way before that. But I like it," he said, fingering the strands.

She blushed at his words. He had that way about him. Saying something so benign that held so much meaning.

Daryl had never been so nervous as when she had asked him what had changed his mind. He had realized when they were sitting there that it was her. That she had done that. She had changed his mind to a lot of things. Because all his talk of there not being any good left, he had forgotten that the best person of all was standing right in front of him.

"You didn't answer my question, Daryl," she gently chided him.

He took a deep breath. "Somethin' like that, can only be shown. You just have ta feel it ta know," he let the words slip off his tongue like they were things he said to her all the time and waited for the fallout. Waited for her to reject him. Waited for her to say no. Waited for her to laugh, because Merle was laughing in the back of his head right now. He had gotten better at ignorin' him.

As Daryl's words seeped into her mind, her chest heaved a bit at them and she moved closer to him, leaning closer as he looked at her and he began to meet her halfway and their lips came together, this time a little more sure, his lips pressing against hers lightly and they were slightly rough but warm and she had the urge to slip her tongue between her lips and trace the seam of his lips with her tongue and he groaned and put his hands up on either side of her head and cupped the back of her head and pulled him towards her, angling his mouth over hers and pulling her tongue into his mouth. His hands after that began to stray south, over her collarbone and he wanted to kiss her there but her lips tasted so sweet, just a hint of that grape jelly left over from supper mixed with the Frosty Cola still hovering on her lips, intoxicating him.

He pulled back one last time, looking at her and gripping her shoulders lightly. "Are you sure? We don't gotta do this tonight, ya know." He asked her. He didn't want there to be any doubts in her mind.

"I'm sure, Daryl," it was whispered and he had never seen this look on her face before and her eyes told the tale, all the black having bled into the blue until there was just a sliver left. "We don't know how much longer we'll be here. We need to live each day like its our last," He hated her logic sometimes. Hated it. Because if they went through with this, one night would never be nearly enough. He was going to want a lifetime of moments like this with Beth Greene. He was going to love her right into forever.

He nodded at her then. No sense in talking about it anymore, he figured. He barely breathed as he stood back up and she looked at him puzzled. He stood right in front of her as he reached for his belt buckle, undoing it and she stilled his hands and replaced his hands with her own, fumbling with the belt buckle, her hands shaking. He put his hands over hers, stilling them momentarily, "This ain't gotta be rushed, we can take our time,"

And they did. She slowed her movements over his buckle and memorized every single sound of it clinking as his pants hit the floor. Remembered how his boxers stood out with his erection, remembered how her eyes had gone a little wide as he slipped those off too after he had unbuttoned his shirt and she had reached over and helped him, sliding her fingers over the bare skin of his chest as she did so. She seemed mesmerized by his smattering of chest hair, fingering it and rubbing her fingers in small circles and it was driving him mad. He didn't think he could get any harder.

He moved to help her out of her clothes and he put all the moments away in his brain for later, so he could recall them. The way her hips bucked to the side when she was divesting herself of her impossibly tight jeans, the soft curve of her hip where her hips met her thighs, the look in her eyes when he pulled her tank top over her head, freeing her firm round breasts, the nipples already hard for him, waiting to be kissed and finally his jaw-dropping, aching hard on getting more erect when she finally hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and let them drop to the floor, her sex exposed to him and he wished he had the self-restraint it would take to really drink her in, committing every dip and curve to his memory.

Instead he moved forward, winding his hands through her hair and she brought her hands up and splayed the over his back and he flinched for a moment and then realized that he didn't mind, because it was her. He laid her back gently on the bed and moved his body half way over her, propping his arms on either side as he descended on her lips, flicking his tongue out to tease her mouth open and slid his tongue inside, licking at hers and sucking at her bottom lip gently, hearing her sigh and moan and groan and buck beneath him, swallowing it all down letting it swirl around in the pit of his belly, soaking up her desire so he could channel it back out into his movements over her.

Beth knew she had never felt anything sexier than lying beneath Daryl Dixon, completely nude, letting his hands roam all over her. He was a really good kisser, although she didn't have much experience. He moved his fingers down her body, walking them down and she pulled back to look at him, curious about his facial expression. He smirked at her then, "You're gonna see now why people make those noises and make such a big deal out of it," and with that his fingers hovered at her top of her sex and his eyes asked the question. She gave him a vigorous nod as she instinctively dropped her legs out to the sides.

Daryl's mouth went dry as she opened herself for him and he looked down between them where his hand was touching her and he could feel himself twitch against her leg when he saw the moisture there. "So wet for me." he murmured. She looked at him in surprise and he gave her a wolfish grin before slipping his fingers between her lips and she groaned loudly. He moved his fingers even lower and delved one finger inside her, feeling how tight she was and hoping to god he wasn't going to hurt her too badly. He pulled his finger back out of her and just moved it up and down through her moist folds, teasing her opening before moving back up to her clit finally and she bucked up beneath him, clutching at the sheets for leverage and moaning loudly as he found that spot he knew would make her fall apart beneath him.

He knew it was going to hurt for her first time so he worked his finger in circles, tighter and tighter and faster and faster until she was writhing beneath him and on impulse as he worked that final circle, he bent his head to her nipple and suckled firmly until he heard it. He looked up and saw her throw her head back and gasp his name and he felt her muscles quivering as her orgasm found her and she shattered. She looked up at him, his fingers still inside her, as she finally came down, breathless, chest heaving, breath panting and a slow grin spread out over her face, "So that's why? Good grief, no wonder!" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

He looked at her for a long moment, "Are you ready?" He thought for sure she might back out then, but she nodded vigorously and he knew then that this was it. They were really doing this and after this there would be no going back. No more song and dance. He positioned himself over her and she parted her legs willingly. He rubbed himself over her opening a few times, making both of them groan and he nodded once at her before easing himself inside her and stopping at the barrier for a moment before thrusting through, stilling himself as she cried out.

"You okay, Princess," He whispered it, the term of endearment hanging between them and Beth's heart surged and the pain ebbed, giving way to an ache and she moved her hips upward to his in an attempt to quell it. She nodded at him.

Daryl smiled down at her and her eyes had gone dark with desire. He began to move in a slow steady rhythm and moved so he could drop his head down to kiss her. "I'm not hurting you am I," he whispered against her lips after going slow for several minutes, her hips coming up off the bed to meet his thrusts.

"Good god, Dixon, no, just go already," she said and he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," he drawled and with that it happened pretty quick after that. He set a pace they both fought to keep up with, writhing, circling and their bodies coming together again and again, sliding in and out of her . He found exquisite pleasure in pulling himself out almost all the way and then plunging back in, driving them to the brink of near Insanity before he finally felt it, the tendrils of his orgasm creeping in and taking hold. He had just enough thought process left to pull himself out, spilling himself on her, every muscle in his body quivering and shocks spiraling down his spine until he was spent.

Afterwards he gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, the side of face, the tip of her nose and finally resting on her lips, before settling beside her. She laid her head on his chest.

After several long minutes, he spoke up, tracing circles into the soft creamy flesh of her shoulder. "So I gotta know."

Beth was still basking in the after bliss, "Yes?"

"That song you sang, bout be not wanting to be your boyfriend," he said it softly so maybe the words could creep back in like he'd never said them.

"Yeah, what about it," she murmured, propping her head up momentarily to look at him and he looked into her eyes.

"You don't want to be my girl?" He asked her shyly. He wasn't sure how people went about this, but this was about all he could come up with.

"Is that what you want?" she asked him, with her no holds barred attitude, always with his Beth.

"Yeah, guess I do," he said, holding his breath a moment before she nodded.

"Then I do. Wanna be your girl I mean," she said.

He flipped her over then thinking he'd never be able to go again but right now he just wanted to kiss her right on until morning. "It's about damn time," he said and waited for her reaction not a bit disappointed when she opened her mouth in surprise and he laughed.

He was wrong. He could go again. So they did.


End file.
